


I'm a Sucker For Pain

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dominate Me Baby [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Rings, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Fluff, M/M, Paddling, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Smut, Spanking, Top Castiel, Vibrators, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas had been Dean’s Dom for a little over a year. They were quietly in love. It wasn’t some big, over-the-top love, it was steady, intense, filled with passion. They were perfect for one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenMaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaire/gifts).



> This is the second part of a story that started with A Christmas To Remember. It can be read alone.  
> It is the result of a heart-felt plea from a faithful reader for more.  
> Thanks to my spirit twin and beta, maimalfoi87

Cas had been Dean’s Dom for a little over a year. They were quietly in love. It wasn’t some big, over-the-top love, it was steady, intense, filled with passion. They were perfect for one another.

Cas did involved translations for colleges, scholars and the like. He was an expert on dead languages like Latin and Enochian, but also Russian and Greek. He did very well.

Dean used to be a mechanic, but since he was with Cas he was content with keeping their house.

They had friends, went out occasionally, but mostly they preferred to stay home. Dean was nude at home, Cas preferred it and after Dean got used to it, he did too. There was something intensely erotic about being bared for Cas, vulnerable. 

They would scene at least once a week, usually more. Dean loved these times. He wouldn’t say they were his favorite time with Cas, because all of his time with Cas was special, but he loved the pain, the submission, and the aftercare. 

 

Dean was tied to the bed. The kiss of the flogger was intense. It sparked across Dean’s ass and thighs, making him moan and jerk with each strike. Cas would run his hand over Dean’s red skin every once in awhile and that made it all the more intense. Then he tapped on the butt plug. Dean gasped.

Cas switched to the leather crop. It was a harder, more thuddy pain. Dean moaned louder. His cock was hard, trapped underneath him. He was completely immobilized and couldn’t even rub it against the bed. It made it all the more pleasurable with the anticipation of what was to come.

Dean knew Cas would take care of him when it was over. 

He felt himself floating. He loved subspace, it was so comforting and peaceful. Everything faded, even the pain. 

Cas knew the moment Dean went into subspace. He got quiet and the look on his face became ethereal. He brought the crop down a few more times, then sat it aside.

He untied Dean’s legs, making sure the circulation was good, then moved to Dean’s wrists. He untied them and rubbed them. Then he turned Dean over onto his back and undressed, getting into the bed beside Dean.

He pulled Dean to him, wrapping one arm around him and used the other hand to cup Dean’s face, run it through Dean’s hair, along his arm.

“You did so good for me, baby. Just like always. You’re perfect. I love you so much. You are my perfect baby boy.”

Slowly, Dean came back. He looked at Cas and smiled. “I love you too, Sir.”

Cas kissed him. “Do you want me to fuck you or blow you?”

Dean looked at him with such passion, it took Cas’ breath away.

“Fuck me, please?”

Cas kissed him again, long, slow, fierce. Then he moved down. Dean spread his legs wide and lifted them. Cas grabbed the lube and lubed up his dick. Then he played with the plug, making Dean moan. He pulled it out slowly.

Dean’s hole was still juicy from the lube used on the plug, and it was open for Cas. Cas moved over Dean and pushed in.

Dean grabbed his arms and pushed back against him. Cas sunk in fully and held a moment, just allowing himself to feel just how perfect it was to be inside Dean.

He slowly pulled back and thrust in again. Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ arms. Then Cas began to fuck Dean hard. Dean came within just a few moments, yelling Cas’ name.

Cas took his pleasure after that. He chased his own orgasm, feeling how tight Dean’s hole clutched at him, how warm and wet it was inside him. It didn’t take long and then Cas was coming as well.

They laid together, Dean with his head on Cas’ chest. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close.

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “I love you too, Cas.”

When they woke up, Dean went to shower and Cas started dinner. He usually cooked after a scene. He didn’t expect Dean to do anything but rest.

While Cas was cooking, his phone chimed. He looked at it, and saw a text from Balthazar. He opened it, read it and closed it.

When Dean came in, his hair still wet from the shower, Cas told him he’d gotten a text.

“Balthazar wants to know if we’d do a demonstration at the club next Friday.”

Dean sat at the table. “What kind of demonstration?”

“Spanking, paddling, aftercare.”

Dean looked unsure. “Would we have to have sex in front of people?”

Cas smiled. “Probably. It’s a part of aftercare for most D/s relationships. If you have a problem with that, I’ll tell him no.”

Dean thought about it. They’d never had sex in front of anyone before, let alone an audience. He imagined how it would be, having other people seeing them at their most intimate. Watching Cas fuck him. It surprised him, but he got a little aroused.

“I’ll do it.”

Cas looked at him and smiled. “Okay. I’ll let him know.”

Dean hoped he didn’t make a bad decision. But he wanted to try it.

While they were eating, Cas asked if he was excited by the idea of people watching them have sex.

Dean thought about it. “I kinda am. I don’t know for sure, but I think it might be a real turn on.”

Cas chuckled. “I never realized you might be an exhibitionist.”

Dean blushed. “I never did either.”

The more he thought about it, the more turned on he was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat on the chair, waiting for them to be called to the stage. He wiggled his leg, tapping his foot. Cas walked to him and put a hand on Dean’s thigh.

“We don’t have to do this.”

Dean smiled up at him. “I’m okay. I want to.”

Cas ran his hand along Dean’s bare thigh. “You’ll do fine.”

Balthazar came to tell them it was time. Dean walked out with Cas. The only thing he had on was his collar. He’d been naked in front of an audience before. That didn’t bother him.

He got on the bed that was set up on the stage. He got on his hands and knees, thrusting his ass in the air. Cas stood behind him.

“Hello. My name is Castiel, and this beautiful boy is my submissive, Dean.”

Cas was wearing his leather pants, the ones that fit him like a second skin. Dean loved those pants. Cas sat on the bed, and Dean moved to lay across his lap. He took a deep breath.

Cas asked what his safeword was and Dean said, “Impala.”

“Good boy.”

The first time Cas’ hand came down on Dean’s ass, he jumped a little. Cas ran his hand over the globe of one cheek and Dean settled. 

Every strike after that got harder. Cas moved from one side of Dean’s ass to the other, and occasionally slapped him on the upper thigh. The pain became sharper. It spread out, soon his ass was on fire. He bit back a moan. His cock filled, got hard, hanging between Cas’ outstretched legs. It dripped precum.

Then Cas ran his hand over Dean’s burning skin. It hurt, but it was also soothing. Cas was telling him with a touch that he was good.

The paddle against his already burning ass made him jump and moan. It was a stinging pain, but his ass was already hurting and it was exquisite. He almost felt like he could come from it.

He slipped into subspace. He couldn’t feel the paddle anymore, not really. He sighed.

 

Cas heard Dean sigh and stopped.

“He has slipped into subspace. He’s no longer capable of using his safeword. This is the point at which the Dom needs to stop.”

Cas grabbed the bottle of lotion, poured some in his hand and smoothed it over Dean’s hot, red skin. He covered the entire area with lotion, then lifted Dean off his lap and onto the bed. He stood up, took off his pants and laid down next to Dean.

 

Dean could hear Cas from a long way away. He was telling Dean how well he’d done. How proud Cas was of him. He heard Cas whisper that he loved him. He could feel Cas’ hands on him, soothing him. He felt loved and protected, safe.

He drifted back. He smiled at Cas. 

“Welcome back, my beautiful boy.”

Dean took a deep breath.

“Do you want my mouth or my cock?”

Dean smiled again. “Your cock, Sir, please.”

He had completely forgotten about where they were, and that people were watching. All he could see was Cas.

“Hands and knees, baby”

Only then did his ass burning become apparent to Dean. He flipped over and obeyed.

He listened to the slick sound of Cas lubing up his cock. Then Cas gripped his hips and pushed into him. He moaned loudly, feeling his hole open to accept Cas’ big cock. It was just as amazing as the first time. Dean never got used to it.

Cas held his hips and fucked him. He moaned and called out Cas’ name… “Sir… Sir… Cas…”

He put his head down on the pillow and clenched around Cas’ cock. He came hard, long, the strings of cum hitting the bed.

Cas kept fucking, just like he always did. Cas had staying power. He grabbed fists full of sheet, and pushed back as much as he could with Cas holding him still.

He heard Cas’ breath, he heard Cas groan and then he felt Cas filling him. It was so good, Dean almost felt he could get hard again.

Then it was over. People started to applaud. Dean realized they were in the club, in front of people. He felt a thrill at the thought of it.

Then they were cuddling, Cas telling him how good he was, how prefect. He put his head against Cas’ shoulder.

When he felt like he could walk, they got out of the bed. Dean looked at the people who had watched them. They watched Cas spank him, then fuck him. He smiled.

  
Cas made him drink some juice and eat some cheese in the aftercare room. Then they went home.

Sitting together on the couch, Cas asked him how the experience was.

“I liked it. I guess I am an exhibitionist. I liked the idea of them seeing you fuck me.”

Cas smiled and kissed his temple. “I’m glad. I really liked it too. Everyone getting to see how lucky I am to have such a beautiful sub. How good you are. How beautifully you take my cock.”

Dean snuggled closer. “I think I’m the lucky one.”

Cas laughed. “And that is the definition of love, I think.”

“Can we do that again sometime?”

Cas laughed louder. “Baby, I’d fuck you in the street, at the mall, in a restaurant…”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, but we’d go to jail.”

Cas sighed. “Well yes, there’s that. But yes, we can do that again. Whenever you want.”

Dean sighed. “I’ll let you know.”

Cas kissed him. “You’re tired. Let’s go to bed.”

Dean nodded and let himself be led to bed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was on the bed. His wrists were tied to the head. His ankles were attached to a spreader bar, which kept them far apart. The bar was attached to some chain and the chain was attached to the ceiling. His ass was high in the air.

He had a vibrator in his ass. His hard cock was trapped in a cock ring that also circled his balls. There was another vibrator next to it. 

Dean had been in this position for almost a half an hour, but it seemed like forever to him. He couldn’t come, the cock ring made sure of that. The vibrator in his ass was just next to his prostate but not touching it. 

His head was turned and Cas was fucking his mouth.

“You look so good like this, Dean, your lips stretched around my cock.”

Dean hummed. He wanted to beg, but he currently couldn’t. His mouth was full of cock.

Cas came, filling Dean’s throat with his cum. Dean swallowed and then swallowed again, taking it all. Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair. Then he walked to the foot of the bed. He let Dean’s legs down, which pushed the vibe further into Dean’s ass. He moaned.

Cas took off the vibe next to this cock and took the cock ring off. Then he began to fuck Dean with the vibe.

Dean let his head fall back on the pillow. “Oh  _ god _ !” He came so hard his vision whited out.

 

The next thing he knew, he was clean and in their bed. Cas was holding him, kissing his forehead and telling him how good he was. He smiled at Cas.

“That was incredible.”

Cas laughed. “You did seem to enjoy it.”

Dean whispered, “I love you so much, Cas.” and fell asleep.

He woke up to the smell of something delicious cooking. He laid in the bed, smiling and thinking about how fucking lucky he was.

It was his birthday. They had been together for over a year now, having gotten together just four days before Christmas last year. It was the best year of Dean’s life.

He got up, pissed and went to the kitchen. Cas was there, plating something that smelled wonderful.

“Go sit down, Dean, I’ll be right in.”

When Dean walked to the dining room, he stopped. The table was set with a white tablecloth. There were candles and flowers. There was a bottle of wine chilling.

Dean sat down, and when Cas came in carrying the plates, he asked Cas, “What is all of this?”

Cas smiled at him. “Happy birthday, my beautiful boy.”

Dean felt like crying. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

Cas kissed his head. “Of course I did. Now, eat.”

Dinner was amazing. The wine was perfect. Dean ate until he was stuffed. Then, Cas got up.

“Stay here. I have something for you.”

Dean shook his head. Just like Cas to buy him a present. But when Cas came back to the room and dropped to one knee in front of him, he was blown away.

“Dean, you are the most important thing in my life. I never thought I could be as happy as I am with you. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Will you marry me?”

Cas produced a ring box and held it out to Dean.

Dean was so shocked he couldn’t move or speak for a moment. Then he took the box and opened it.

There was a wide silver band. It had small emeralds and small sapphires lining the band.  

Dean stared at it. Then he became aware that Cas was still on one knee, waiting for him to say something.

“Oh my god, Cas. Of  _ course _ I’ll marry you!” He threw himself on the floor and grabbed Cas in a tight hug. Cas was laughing.

“Took you long enough to answer me.”

Dean sat back. “I’m stunned! I never expected this.”

Cas kissed him. “I love you so much Dean. I want to make it official.”

Dean discovered he was crying.

 

The wedding was small. Dean had his collar on under his shirt, and a butt plug in his ass. Cas looked amazing in his tux. Dean hardly remembered anything about the ceremony itself. He just knew he was happier than he’d ever been in his life.

They partied at Balthazar's club. The music was all oldies and They danced together to  _ I Wanna Know What Love Is  _ and Marvin Gaye singing  _ Sexual Healing _ . There was a wedding pie for everyone.

They honeymooned in New York City. They rode in a carriage through Central Park in the moonlight. They hit every gay bar they could find and went to every burlesque show. They made love every night in their room at the Plaza.

It was magical. But Dean was ready to leave when it was time to go home.

“I need a scene. I miss you tying me up and making me scream.”

Cas laughed. “So do I baby.”

Dean kissed him. “Let’s go home.”

 


End file.
